Sugar Pop
"Sugar Pop" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the fifth track on their seventh mini-album For The Summer which was released on June 4, 2019. Lyrics SeolA Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= 어쩐지 궁금해 자꾸 생각나 널 아라야겠어 (Think about you, thinking 'bout you) 모르게 홀린 듯 눈기리 가지 거기 기대려 (Think about you, thinking 'bout you) 하나부터 열까지 구디 말해봐 내가 너로 가득 차있게 (또) 그래 열부터 백까지 다 해봐 (어쩜 왜 이래) Oh 내 맘을 맞춰봐 어디로 간은지 I'll make you crazy 천천이 다가가 네 마음 소게 (Shh 말 안 해도 알지) 조영히 드러와 내 마음 소게 내게만 보여줘 내 맘은 어떤지 어지러울지 몰라 노글지도 몰라 Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop 더를지도 몰라 운명일지 몰라 Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop Sugar pop sugar (내 맘 일지 네 말 마찌) Sugar pop You've got it all My my my my my sugar pop 뭔가 좀 통하는 느낌이 오지 더 알고 싶어져 (Want you baby, need you baby) 온갓 생가기 드로 혼자 널 안고 싶어 못 자 사랑을 줘 은/여 More more more more 매 순간 Countdown 시작하자나 One two three 달콤한 그 말 기다기자나 천천이 다가가 네 마음 소게 (Shh 말 안 해도 알지) 조영히 드러와 내 마음 소게 내게만 보여줘 내 맘은 어떤지 어지러울지 몰라 노글지도 몰라 Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop 더를지도 몰라 운명일지 몰라 Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop Sugar pop sugar (내 맘 일지 네 말 마찌) Sugar pop You've got it all My my my my my sugar pop 그렇게 계속 와줘 내게 그렇게 계속 와줘 내게 주문을 걸어 너에게 달톰함에 종신 못 차릴 때쯤 (Welcome to my candy store) (What can I get for you?) 어지러울지 몰라 노글지도 몰라 Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop 더를지도 몰라 운명일지 몰라 Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop Sugar pop sugar (내 맘 일지 네 말 마찌) Sugar pop You've got it all My my my my my sugar pop |-| Romanization= eojjeonji gunggeumhae jakku saenggakna neol arayageoteo (Think about you, thinking 'bout you) moruge hollin deut nungiri gaji gagi gidaeryeo (Think about you, thinking 'bout you) hanabuteo yeolkkaji gudi malhaebwa naega neoro gadeuk chaitge (tto) geurae yeolbuteo baekkkaji da haebwa (eojjeom wae irae) Oh nae mameul matchweobwa eodiro ganeunji I'll make you crazy cheoncheon-i dagaga ne maeum soge (Shh mal an haedo alji) juyeonghi deureowa nae maeum soge naegeman boyeojweo nae mameun eotteonji eojireoulhi molla nogeuljido molla Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop deoreuljido molla unmyeonilji molla Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop Sugar pop sugar (nae mam alji nae mal majji) Sugar pop You've got it all My my my my my sugar pop mweonga jom tonghaneun neukkim-i oji deo algo ship-eojyeo (Want you baby, need you baby) ongat saenggagi deuro honja neol ango ship-eo mot ja sarangeul jweo ES/YR More more more more mae sungan Countdown sijakhajina One two three dalkomhan geu mal gidagijana cheoncheon-i dagaga ne maeum soge (Shh mal an haedo alji) juyeonghi deureowa nae maeum soge naegeman boyeojweo nae mameun eotteonji eojireoulhi molla nogeuljido molla Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop deoreuljido molla unmyeonilji molla Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop Sugar pop sugar (nae mam alji nae mal majji) Sugar pop You've got it all My my my my my sugar pop geureoke gyesok wajweo naegero geureoke gyesok wajweo naegero jumuneul georeo neoege dalkomhame jeongshin mot charil ttaejjeum (Welcome to my candy shop) (What can I get for you?) eojireoulhi molla nogeuljido molla Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop deoreuljido molla unmyeonilji molla Say something sweet My my my my my sugar pop Sugar pop sugar (nae mam alji nae mal majji) Sugar pop You've got it all My my my my my sugar pop |-| Translation= References Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Discography Category:For The Summer Category:Music Category:Songs